A quien en verdad pertenezco
by Suqui
Summary: Si Ren escribiera un diario de sus aventuras amorosas a través de los años. ¿Qué nos encontraríamos en el? - One Shot - mayores de 18 - Los personajes no me pertenecen.


Mi primera vez. Soy casi un niño; adolescente, tengo 16 años. Mi vida es muy desordenada, paro metido en líos y peleas; de alguna manera tengo que desfogar toda esta ira. También está el sexo. Ella es una compañera de la escuela; tenía mucho tiempo mirándome a escondidas; hasta que un día le propuse que se acueste conmigo y aceptó. Me importó una mierda que fuese virgen. Lo hice y punto. Le quité la ropa rápidamente sin ningún cuidado; ella se veía asustada. Me medio desnudé, solo para usar lo importante. La toqué toscamente y se lo metí de golpe; ella gritó de dolor, pero seguí embistiéndola con furia, hasta que tuve mi primer orgasmo dentro de una mujer. Y así ella siguió buscándome y pasaba lo mismo una y otra vez, hasta que me aburrí.

.

Soy un joven de 18 años, hace casi nada dejé de ser adolescente. Levo en Japón menos de un año. He conocido a esta joven en un comercial y...bueno nos gustamos, salimos a cenar un par de veces y una noche tenía que pasar. Ambos sabemos que no nos queremos realmente, solo queríamos pasarlo bien una noche. Realmente no se por qué hacen tanto escándalo por esto. Si, su cuerpo es hermoso; tiene las medidas que cualquier hombre quisiera apreciar. Pero...bueno no puedo mentir, sentí placer estando con ella, pero solo eso. Creo que para ser mi primera japonesa, estuvo bien. No nos volvimos a buscar.

.

Esta mujer es realmente hermosa, mucho más que las anteriores. Bueno las mujeres que se me acercan la mayoría son hermosas, no se por qué se me acercan; solo soy un joven de 19 años que es un poco famoso por un papel secundario en una novela. Ella también participaba en esa novela. Hemos estado saliendo por un mes, creo que puedo llegar a sentir algo por ella; ella me ha dicho que me quiere y yo también se lo he dicho, pero no estoy seguro de sentirlo en realidad. Ella apresuró las cosas, y así terminamos en la cama. Me gustó, si; parece que a ella también. Seguimos estando juntos unos meses más; ella me dice que soy poco apasionado, no se por qué lo dice, si disfruto el sexo con ella. Me dice que me va a dejar y que sea feliz, le digo que ella también lo sea; la dejo ir, tal vez sea lo mejor para ella.

.

Tengo 20 años. Yashiro me dice que la joven con la que estoy parece muy enamorada de mi; le digo que no por nada llevamos más de seis meses, ha sido mi relación más larga. Una vez me dijo que me amaba y se lo dije también. Creo que la amo, esta vez si creo que puedo llegar a estar con alguien. Hacer el amor con ella es muy satisfactorio, nos entregamos y disfrutamos de el cuerpo del otro. Continuamente me reclama mi falta de pasión; otra vez. Yo la amo, se lo digo, no se por que me reclama eso. La hago lo más feliz que puedo; eso ya es bastante. No me importa mi felicidad, se que ya no lo merezco. Solo quiero una compañera y que ella sea feliz; tener una vida estable es suficiente para un ser humano como yo. Me dice que me deja, que conoció a otro hombre que le da todo lo que yo no; le digo que la entiendo, que solo quiero su felicidad. Nos despedimos para siempre, no se por que llora, se aleja de alguien que a fin de cuentas le haría daño. No debería estar triste.

.

Conocí a una joven, tengo 21 años ella 17. Después de un tiempo me doy con la sorpresa que no la conocí recién, sino que nos volvemos a encontrar luego de bastantes años. Ella ha cambiado mucho, bueno yo también. Parece muy decidida y fuerte, pero entra al medio con un fin que no acepto, se lo hago saber, creo que me odia, yo también un poco.

Caigo enfermo, ella me cuida, diría que con demasiado interés; nadie había cuidado tanto así de mi, me pone un poco feliz. Me doy cuenta que cuidó de mi solo por trabajo, me duele un poco, no se por qué. Nos seguimos encontrando de vez en cuando, ella participa en un comercial, la voy a ver, al parecer ha mejorado mucho, enserio puedo llegar a creer que lo que hace ahora le gusta.

.

Ella decide participar en un pv de la persona por la que entró en la industria. Me entero por que al llamarla en respuesta de sus llamadas de auxilio, esta persona le quita el teléfono y me habla. Rabia; no se por qué la siento. Nos encontramos, la trato mal, le digo que ojalá no haya arruinado todo en su sed de venganza. Parece dolida, a mi también me duele tratarla así.

Actuamos juntos, somos amigos, ella es muy especial para mi. Ahora ama lo que hace, ya no piensa en su venganza. Un día el mismo hombre de antes viene y la besa frente a mi. No lo soporto, quiero matarlo, no se porqué me siento así. Para que olvide ese beso la beso en la mejilla, siento un cosquilleo en los labios que me dura varias horas.

.

Un pollo me ayuda a entender una cosa. Estoy enamorado de ella. Tengo miedo. Yo enamorado, no es lo mismo que he sentido con otras mujeres; con ella siento que mi mundo es perfecto y todo lo soluciona con su sonrisa. Estoy perdido. Sufriré.

.

La quiero siempre cerca de mi, no puedo estar sin ella.

.

Ahora está demasiado cerca, me tienta hasta el borde de la locura. Tenemos una misión juntos, somos hermanos, dormirnos juntos. La veo, la toco, la huelo y la siento entrar en cada fibra de mi ser. Esto es demasiado peligroso para ella, debería alejarse de mi.

.

La veo crecer en la actuación ,es demasiado talentosa, ella nació para esto.

.

La engaño, hago que me vea como su amigo de infancia, bueno, lo soy. La beso, quiero más pero no debo. Creo que ha llegado el momento de avanzar. La amo tanto. Me voy a dar la oportunidad de ser feliz, yo ser feliz y la única manera es con ella. Ella ha logrado que mis miedos y sufrimientos desaparezcan; de esta manera si puedo estar con ella.

.

La cito, le cuento todo. Soy yo tu amigo de la infancia, si, te mentí. No soy japonés, este no es mi color de cabello ni ojos natural, si lo oculté. Soy un asesino que escapó de su país, merezco lo peor lo se. Me alejé por completo de mis padres. Sí, el es mi padre. Ella calla y escucha; luego me pide unos días para procesar la información, me deja.

.

Cada día es una tortura, no quiero perderla, aunque se que lo merezco, merezco todo su odio. Me odio yo mismo. Debería desaparecer de su vida; sería lo mejor para ella.

.

Me cita, como la he extrañado. Me dice que me perdona, que no me puede juzgar, que le dolió mucho pero que ya está hecho, dice que confié en ella. No me cree un asesino, dice que no es parte de mi naturaleza. Sus palabras terminan de sanarme. Es el momento. Le digo que la amo, que desde hace mucho lo hago. Llora. ¿Por qué llora?. Se ríe. ¿Ahora que? no la entiendo, tengo miedo, ¿Se burlará de mi?. Dice que me ama, que no puede creer que yo la ame a ella. La abrazo, la beso; nuestro primer beso.

.

Cada día que pasa es perfecto. Bueno pasan cosas malas, simples; pero nada importa. Estoy con ella y eso es perfecto. Ilumina todo mi mundo.

.

Llevamos 4 años de relación formal. Somos la pareja más famosa de japón, pero eso a nosotros no nos importa. Le pido que se case conmigo. Ella acepta. Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

.

Hoy es nuestra noche de bodas. Tengo 27 años, ella 23. Hoy por primera haré el amor. Estoy muy nervioso. ¿Y si a ella no le gusta? ¿Y si le hago daño? También es su primera vez. Ella sabe que físicamente no es mi primera vez; pero también sabe que con amor lo es.

Ella se ve hermosa en ese tul blanco cubriendo su hermoso cuerpo. Tiembla un poco pero me dice que es de nervios y felicidad. La trato con delicadeza, no quiero que ella sienta miedo. Por primera vez nos vemos desnudos; no pensé que ella podría ser aún más hermosa; la deseo tanto.

Lo que siento no tiene descripción. Estar dentro de ella es el mayor placer del mundo; no pensé que me podía sentir así, la amo tanto. Parece que a ella también le gusta; me tiene loco con los gemidos que da. Terminamos juntos, toco el cielo por primera vez en mi vida.

.

Llevamos dos años de casados. Seguimos trabajando en lo que amamos. Todos dicen que debemos tener hijos, pero tengo miedo; miedo por mi, de no ser un buen padre. Se que ella sería una maravillosa madre.

.

No puedo creer que podría sentir más felicidad aún. Voy a ser papá. Tenía tanto miedo, pero ella como siempre, me calmó; ella cree en mi y que soy un buen hombre. Espero que sea mujer y sea tan maravillosa como ella.

.

Mis padres son una molestia. Luego de venir una vez al mes, han decidido venir a vivir a Japón. Dicen que para cuidar a su nieto, pero hasta que eso pase, no le dejan ni mover un dedo a mi esposa, y no me dejan ni acercarme a ayudarla; y bueno ella ya está enorme, falta muy poco.

.

Mi felicidad llega a su punto máximo. Nacieron mis mellizos, una niña hermosa como ella con el cabello rubio y lo ojos miel, y un niño hermoso como yo (dice ella) con el cabello negro y los ojos verdes. Mi familia está completa.

Mi familia, si. Cuanto tuve que pasar para poder entender el significado de familia por mí mismo. Amo a mi esposa, amo a mis hijos, amo a mis padres. Todos ellos me aman, la vida no puede ser más perfecta. Después de tantos años pude encontrar mi lugar, y a quien en verdad pertenezco.

FIN


End file.
